black felines
by yukida1321
Summary: After working up the courage and being turned down nepeta ran, and never looked back. When karkat is confronted by her enraged meowrail he finely sees how useless she wasn't.(bad summary i know ., karkat bashing)
1. purrlog

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you have finally got the nerve up to confess your feelings. You already know however he does not return these and your moiral has told you time and time again to give up on the low blood, and you have tried but it has been unsuccessful. You blood pusher is too stubborn to listen to your think pan; you ended up shipping to get over the constant pain. The pain of knowing you will never have your flush feel the same as you feel. So now here you are in front of Karkats hive shaking you knock on the door.

You hear someone yell "ONE FUCKING MINUTE," as you wait anxiously for the door to open. When it does you see Karkat "LAIJON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT," he ask coldly. You gulp down a deep breath.

"K-karkitty, there's something I n33d to say. I'm flushed fur mew, I have b33n fur a long time. B-but I know you don't f33l the same, I-I just n33ded to tell mew. It hurt to f33l this way karkitty but I have dealt with it so fuir." You look at him he looks annoyed and mumbled loudly knowing you could hear him "STUPID USELESS FUCKING AUTISTIC CAT FREAK" that was your braking point, you knew he didn't recipient your feelings but did he truly think you were a stupid, useless, freak? You run off and don't look back, you can't you are blinded by olive green tears.

You look around hours later to find you are completely and utterly lost, you don't even recognize the area you are in. but for now you don't care, instead you lay against a nearby tree and just listen. The noises around you seem to calm you sigh out the longest sigh. If you are honest with yourself you should have expected karkat's rejection. You look at yourself with self-loathing and think of Trezei knowing you can never be the troll he wants. 'Well, if I can't be what he wants I'll be what I was trained to be, a pawerful huntress. And he shell be your pray' you think hissing with anger and run but not out of torn feelings but with the purest hate you ever had.


	2. chapter 1, blood tears

Hey thinks for the view it really is inspiring especially scene this is my first homestuck fan fiction.

* * *

You are still Nepeta Laijon, and you have now been missing for a week now. You have come to realize that Karkat was truly weak not you, you have always been strong both emotionally and physically. Constant sweeps of hunting and shipping have ensured that, yet Karkat always being angry shows not only is he weak, but also unstable. You no longer wish to cuddle with him, unless it is in his mutant blood. You glare at his hive from your hiding place. When you spot your morial with an angered expression on his face, you feel the need to show yourself but suppress it, now is not the time.

Instead you observe to learn more about your ex-flush. This is your revenge; after all you are not useless or dumb. If you were you would not have survived in a cave, killed all those imps, or calm equius down when he is angered. This will possibly help you, he can see what you actually dealt for more than three sweeps.

You get closer so you can hear Equius rant at Karkat smirking to yourself as Karkat is by Equius's sudden outburst. "Where is she?"

"WHO?"  
"Where is Nepeta lowbl00d"

"HOW SHOULD I—"

Karkat was cut off as Equius picked him up and slammed him to the wall, this made Karkat scream in a very unmanly manner. As Equius looked him in straight in the eye "I will unleash all my STRANGTH on you if you hurt her" in cold demeaning manner. Afterword he dropped karkat to the ground, whom was now visibly shaking as mutant red tears threatened to come out of his eyes.

You think to yourself that, you like to see him in that state. In order to see him face true terror you will need to observe him more, yet that does not stop you from having fun at his expense. You watch karkat get up and go in his hive.

You follow him in and see him get on his husktop. 'He won't know what hit him' you think to yourself and go to his romcom collection, slowly and quietly you begin to deface them: removing cover art on top, making small scratches even breaking two of them. You hide in the closet wanting to hear and see his reaction.

You don't have to wait long for him to see the destruction of his romcoms he literally began to cry over them, 'whose weak now' you think as he weeps. Even after Gamzee killed equius you didn't cry, no you went to avenge his death. You will be dammed if this cruel and unjust leader will judge you for being weak, when he does not seem to know the concept of true strength or how to use it, he had no right to judge you when all you were doing was telling him how you felt, yet explained that you knew he did not feel the same way.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 2, lost hat

Typing as karkat is hard

:0 I can't believe it

People actually like this

3

You are Karkat Vantas, and you are having the worst fucking day. First you were scared shitless by a fucking sweat barn, and now all your romcoms have been fucking mutilated, someone broke your troll Will Smith romcoms. You also have an odd feeling that you are being watched and that is kind of messing with your think pan.

You are getting pestered by one of your 'friends', checking it you find out it was Terezi Pyrope.

"H3Y K4RKL3S"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT"

":[ C4NT 4 G1RL S4Y H3Y TO H3R FR13ND?"

"NO…I MEAN FUCK, YEAH YOU CAN"

"H4H4H4, H4V3 YOU S33N N3P3T4 4NY WH3R3:?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, AND WHY SHOULD I CARE"

"YOU W3R3 TH3 L4ST TO S33 H3R, 4ND I THOUGH YOU TWO W3R3 FR13NDS"

"WAIT THAT WAS OVER FOUR MONTHS AGO!"

"1 KNOW K4RKL3S, 3V3RYON3 IS WORI3D 4BOUT H3R"

"I STILL DON'T SEE HOW I WOULD KNOW WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS"

"K4RKL3S, SH3 D1SAPP3R3D 4FT3R T4LK1NG TO YOU, YOU 4R3 SUSP3CT NUMB3R ON3"

"NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN"

"H4H44H4;] BY3 K4RKL3S"

She stopped trolling you as you put your hands over your eyes, why is it you are always last to find this shit out. This would however explained Equius' behavior did. Seeing as that is not how he normally acts. Sighing you go to see if any of your romco-

You just saw movement in the mirror and you are sure that that was not you. You turn around to the movement to see a blue knit hat, no not just a blue knit hat Nepeta's blue hat, this not only angers you it confuses you. You have no idea how it got there or where the troll it belongs to is. The fact is you are worried about the girl, despite how weak she is she is still to…adorable to hate? You aren't completely sure about that but you go with it none the less.


	4. Chapter 3, the truth

I love you all, thank you for all the nice reviews and I get this is ooc im sorry, but I really want to get this out and had the idea before I really got into homestuck so please forgive me on both karkat and Nepeta being out of character

Yukida

You are Nepeta Leijon, and you just lost your hat, though it appears to be scaring the shit out of him so you will let that be for now…

You just had a brilliant idea to _haunt _him as a supposed ghost; all you have to do is stay hidden and talk to him in a more hollow voice. You crawl to the bathblock in the vents and wait for him to stop his sob fest.

Karkat's pov

You hold your romcoms, no your babies close as you sob over this cruel turn of events. You have a feeling that this is the universes way of punishing you for hurting Nepeta… now that you think about it equius said she had been missing for about a month now and finding her hat has to be a bad sign she couldn't be dead could she? No she might be not all there mentally but she was one of the strongest trolls you know a close second to equius, maybe you were wrong to be that rude to her but she knows that you act like that to everyone maybe you were angrier than normal, or just plain unaccepting it not like Nepeta is really that bad, just annoying really.

You get up and dispose of the now useless romcoms and the broken troll will smith movie you must look like a mess you think to yourself as you head to the bathblock to clean up you hear a soft "karkitty", you look around to see where it was coming from but saw nothing. You must be imagining it you tell yourself and wipe your face.

You now hear soft sobbing and "karkitty why", you have no idea where it's coming from but you know it sound just like Nepeta just not her normal bubbly self. You think that this is what she sounded like after you rejected her she sounds so broken, lost, and lonely. It hurts to think you caused that and you hope that you are wrong and it's a figment of your think pans workings, yet you have a really bad feeling its real meaning. You sulk into your recopacoon maybe you just need sleep.

"Karkitty why did you have to mean so much to me" you heard and looked out seeing a blurry out line of Nepeta there for a second but disappear. "Why couldn't I be the one" you heard is this what she felt. "Why did terezi have to be mewr one" how did she know that "why couldn't I just get over my stupid feelings for you" you heard that better almost like a yell but so weak it couldn't be Nepeta she wouldn't hurt this bad do to you, would she?

"it hurts every purrdagry knowing you flush for one of my best friends" you hear that soft whisper like it was said right next to you, you are shaking in your recopacoon as you look to see where it was coming from seeing nothing you go in the sopor hoping that will block out the voice it works.

It took awhile for you to get to sleep but you did, getting out and getting dressed you hope that the voice was gone. 'is this what sollux goes through' you think to yourself as you get on trollian you had 11 messages jegus fuck don't they know how to handle themselves.

**grimAuxiliatrix started trolling carcinoGeneticist**

GA: It Seems Equius Is Going On A Rampage Any Idea Why?

**apocalypseArisen started trolling carcinoGeneticist**

AA: karkat have y0u seen nepeta? I need her help

**adiosToreador started trolling carcinoGeneticist**

AT: uM,,,kaRKat hAVE yOU seen nePETA ,,,

AT:,,,i guESS yOUR noT ON

**gallowsCalibrator started trolling carcinoGeneticist**

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S

GC: N3P3T4 1S M1SS1NG

GC: K4RKL3S?

**terminallyCapricious started trolling carcinoGeneticist**

TC: HeY BeStFrIeNd

TC: BeStFrIend

TC: I gEuSs YoUr MoThErFuCkInG bUsY

TC: :o)

CG: WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT YOU NOOK SUCKER

TC: To SeE hOw YoU aRe

CG: IM FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC

TC: ThAtS mIrAcUiSlAcUlUs :O)

**terminallyCapricious cist trolling carcinoGeneticist**

You are now hitting your head against the wall, why is it now that everyone is worried about Nepeta! Is she really more important than you thought? No she couldn't be, you're the leader after all she has to be just… fuck she helps everyone but eridan and vriska she even has helped you at some points and you repaid her by fucking with her heart and basically making her runaway or die.

"GOG DANMIT" you never meant to hurt anyone this bad why is it everything you do you seem to find a way to mess it up in the worst way possible. Was she really that in love with you that she ran away because you called her weak … damn now that you think about it you were wrong she was more useful than you thought but now shes gone… equius would cull you if he found out what you said and you deserve it for how you were towered Nepeta maybe you should help look for her and apologies to her, but would she accept it?

She …damn you really don't know from all this you now know she is emotional support not really thought of but extremely needed and you made her leave… here you though kanaya was the only one here for emotional problems.

"I fucking hate you" you know you heard that and that didn't sound like Nepeta more like an angry and pissed off troll with nepeta's voice you still don't see her. Could she be haunting you is she dead!? Did you make her basically die 'oh fuck, oh fuck' you think as it gets colder in the block, looking around you see an angry nepeta staring at you.

"N-NEPETA" you say your voice cracking as you do, she walks to you not saying a word and you step back and fall on your rump looking up at her you can see anger and hate radiating off of her.

She kneeled down looking you straight in the eye "do mew understand now how much you made me suffer, karkitty" she says in a tone you have never heard before the look in her eye is honestly scaring you. "no you purrbably don't you could never understand what it's like to finally get up the courage to tell the troll you have flushed for how you f33l… only to have him hurt mew so bad that it felt like you were broken in two" she said glaring at you she then looked down as a soft sob came out "even now I can't bring myself to hate you it hurts so much karkitty, why do you affect me this way" she let out and you are completely shocked.

"Y-YOU DID ALL THAT" your eyes were wide and you didn't know whether to feel angry or relieved. It was a complete shock to see her alive but it is even more so of a shock to find out she was the one tormenting you. "WHY"

"to show you how it f33ls to have what you love most ripped away from you" she let out as you gasp she really felt that's what you loved most your romcoms and sanity… "to inflect the pain I suffered for sw33ps on you" she said looking at you small tear in her eyes "to show mew im not weak or useless" she said as her voice cracked and the tears flowed out "but the more I hurt mew the more I hurt" she sobbed out softly "I hate mew for making me love you…" she said as she wiped her eyes.

Sorry for taking forever to update but I wanted to get this chapter just right


End file.
